Before it all even started
by Arduriel
Summary: 7 years after she left the tower of heaven... Erza's not ready to confront her childhoood friend and worst enemy who taunt her dreams. All he wants is to see her broken... It's rated T, because there's a bit blood and a bit of nudity, bud It's not so bad... little angsty... so don't read if you don't like angsty and dark fics. Btw. I do not own fairy tail, even though I want to.


It was a dark cold night. Erza had just finished her S-class quest and was heading to the guild when she realized she had no place to stay through the night and the closest town was too far away. Fortunately she met some really nice people who lived on a farm and let her sleep at their barn. It wasn't very comfortable, but it's still better to sleep on hay than on the ground. She lied there in her armor. It must have seemed strange that she even slept in it, but she felt more comfortable somehow. She felt safe.

Around midnight she woke up because of the hay getting under her armor. 'Geez, I really shouldn't sleep in my armor.' She stood up and requipped into her pajamas. 'That'll do.' She said to herself and lied down again. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt someone's presence and snapped her eyes open. She was staring into emerald green eyes. A scarlet tattoo was engraved under and above his right eye. He stared at her with lustful gaze. Neither of them moved for a while. They were frozen in their reunion. When she overcame the first shock, she realized he was lying on top of her. She tried to kick him down, but he dodged and stood up. He grinned at her. "I wouldn't await anything less from _Titania._"

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

"Oh, come on, why the hostility?" he asked innocently. She grinded out "What do you want from me, Jellal?" His grin got even wider. "So you recognized that I'm not Siegrain."

"Of course. What would a councilman want with and ordinary guild mage like me? Now answer my question. What do you want from me?"

Jellal chuckled with his charming deep voice. "We haven't seen each other for seven years and this is what you ask me? How unfriendly…"

She clenched her fists in impatience, but said nothing else as if awaiting his next move. He just stood there smiling innocently on his childhood friend. But there was something sick in his eyes. Something evil. After a while he started walking around as if just observing the place she was staying at. She watched him wearily, but she did not change into her armor. Any use of magic could provoke him into an attack and she was so far satisfied with this peaceful way. But of course, she would feel more comfortable in the safety of her beloved suit of armor.

"You asked me, what I want from you, huh?" he asked casually.

"Yes and I'd like to hear the answer." she said with her voice full of hostility. He observed her for a while as if trying to guess her thoughts. Her scarlet hair looked gorgeous even in this bed head state and even in her pajamas she looked beautifully and with dignity of the fairy queen she was. She had changed in those past seven years. She seemed strong, bold and proud. Unbreakable queen. But was it really her or was it just a mere play to get his hands off her? He was willing to find out.

"I want _you_." he said with a playful smile. Before she could realize what he was doing, he pinned her down to the pile of hay and leaned over her. Her strong expression didn't change. "What about Sho and the others? Are my friends all right?" her voice was full of concern, but she didn't let any expression show up on her face. 'She is really weary… willing to fight, shall I say?' he thought.

"I wouldn't call them your friends. You left them. Now you have your _fairy tail_ family, don't you?" he said the words with utter disgust as if it was something she did willingly and not something he forced her to do. She jerked her arm in order to free herself, but he was now ready for her struggle. He pulled her wrist above her head and took them in one hand.  
'Her wrists are so delicate.' he thought lustfully. He then undid the first button on her pajamas blouse. She looked at his hand furiously. "Are you here to violate me?"  
Jellal chuckled. "No, Erza. I just want to see how much you've changed since that time."

She struggled and finally freed her wrists. He didn't give up and jerked her pajamas blouse. All buttons flew away. She jumped away from him holding her blouse to cover her breasts. He jumped after her and they fought over this piece of cloth that was covering her chest. Even though she knew he was stronger, she didn't let go so easily. Neither of them used magic. It was their quiet but painful struggle. As if magic wasn't supposed to be involved in their fight.

Finally he managed to tear the blouse off of her. She lied on the ground breathless and half naked. He was also short of breath, standing above her with his triumph in his hands. Both of them were covered in scratches and bruises from their little fight.

After a while she stood up. Even half naked she stood with pride and dignity. He was somehow confused. He awaited her to hide, or to be at least a little bit afraid of him. She smiled provocatively. "You took away my friends. You think that if you take my dignity it'll make any difference?" She took his wrist in her iron grip and slowly pulled his hand to touch one of her breasts. Her gaze was strong and so was here grip on his wrist. 'Why's this…? She's so strong, How is that I can't break her anymore?'

His fingers ran around her nipple and she shivered a bit, even though her gaze stayed unbreakable. 'She's still mine. I have control over her.' He grinned and hugged her so suddenly she was totally unprepared for his movement. She fell into his arms, his smell overwhelmed her. His warmth took control over her shivering body. His hand gently patted her scarlet her. She was ready for his abuse, but not for gentleness. He caught her off guard just as he wanted.

His hand stroked her bare back, as if examining her perfect skin. His fingers slowly got to her neck and his lips followed with a little kiss on her collarbone. She stood frozen in his arms, scared of his touch, scared of his presence, scared of him. He was supposed to be the demon who taunted her in her nightmares. Who was this gentle lovable man? She did not know.

A sudden rush of pain made her mouth escape a moan of misery. She felt his teeth sunk into her flesh and the pain rushed through her. He tasted the coppery taste of her blood. She was now his. He had marked her. He would not let her escape his grip now or ever. She was his precious sacrifice after all. He had to rule her mind and heart. He wanted to own her.

She suddenly jerked out of his painful deadly embrace and took a few steps backwards. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled at his prey. "You are mine now, Erza."

Her look stayed determined. There was a ribbon of her scarlet flowing down from her collarbone between her breasts. She didn't show any sign of fear, but he knew she was scared. He slowly approached her. "This is goodbye for now, my sweet Erza. But we'll meet again. And then I'll take everything you've left, because you belong to _me_."

His hands enclosed her face and his lips captured hers. His tongue forcefully made his way into the depths of her mouth and he played with his prey lustfully. She tried to push him away, but he hugged her in an iron grip with one arm and deepened their kiss. Her rejecting lips couldn't stop him. He had total control of her. She belonged to him and to him only.

One tear made its way down her cheek and he lustfully swallowed it. He knew that he was the reason she cried and that's why her tears belonged to him, too.

She was broken in his iron kiss. She couldn't move and she couldn't stop him. Her legs gave way and the both of them ended up sitting on the floor. Only after then, he released her lips and both of them gasped and panted. He looked at her. She was so beautifully broken. Her half naked body was covered in bruises, scratches and her own blood. Her hands were shaking in fury and her eyes were so full of shock she had to smile on the effects his actions had on her.

Her hand abruptly flew to slap him, but he took her wrist and squeezed it. She winced in pain and he leaned towards her. "You're mine." he said and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in horror as her power slowly disappeared. He drained her powers with a dark spell and she couldn't even move.

After their lips parted, she fell to the ground, panting, unable to move. Jellal stood up grinning. He had just broken the unbreakable Erza, the unstoppable Titania. He chuckled at the sight of the broken fairy queen. "Farewell, Titania" he said and disappeared so suddenly as he'd appeared.

She was lying there broken, struggling for every single breath.  
She couldn't be sure if she would be able to inhale once more. She was completely powerless. Tears made their way down her face. 'He's still so strong. How is it possible he could break me so easily?'

She gritted her teeth. 'I'm still so weak.'

With much struggling and pain, she managed to sit up. She had no magic power left. He took all of hers, so she found the piece of cloth she had called blouse and covered her chest. She panted heavily. 'This is not the end. He might have broken me now, but I won't stop fighting until the bitter end. I will overcome my fears and confront you with no regrets, Jellal! I will stop you and free my friends from your grasp!' she promised herself and quickly fall asleep. Even though nightmares taunted her mind, her will stayed strong and her power was slowly returning. Her determination hasn't changed by this loss. She was ready to face him once more and she was certain that she will be able to defeat him in order to free her friends… in order to free herself…


End file.
